If Happy Ever After Did Exist
by Fallenepiphany
Summary: Post Avengers, Loki is dragged back to Asgard to face his crimes. He quickly becomes reacquainted with someone he believed would never speak to him again. LokiXSigyn. Myth meets Comic. The Story Of Loki and Sigyn.
1. Fall From Grace

**An** : _The last thing I want is for this to be another Mary-Sue, falls in love with Loki and they live happily ever after. _  
_There is no happily ever after.  
__Fallen_**Epiphany**

* * *

**Chapter One :  
**  
_Falling from grace_

* * *

Returning to Asgard was the furthest thing one can imagine from being pleasurable.

It was downright humiliating.

Being brought back by my 'brother' only added insult to the injury of my failure on Midgard at the hand of the _Avengers_, and I was tired, so very tired.  
Meeting my father again was a hard experience. All I had done, I had done to earn his approval, to show him I was just as worthy as Thor, even though I was not of his blood.

And it was all in vain from the disdainful look I received on re-entering the Throne Room for the first time since I was exiled, bound in chains and gagged, looking haggard and broken.  
My mother fell to her knees at the sight of me. She stumbled forward and fell in front of me as I knelt, chained by Thor's side, clinging to one side of the Tesseract.

The metal gag the Midgardian they called Stark placed on me, cut into my jaw, and mother grappled with it, trying to pry it off.

''Frigga-'' my father began, his voice was not harsh, but it was far from kind Mother cut him off.  
''Look at him Odin! Look at what they have done to him!'' she wailed.  
My father said nothing, and stared at me coolly.

''Release him Thor.'' Mother pleaded, and my brother, the ever forgiving fool, opened the clasp at the back of my neck and the gag fell to the floor with a clatter.  
I gasped, flexing my jaw, feeling blood trickle down my cheeks, I was so tired. So tired of it all.

The moment my lips were free to move, Odin pulled every shrapnel of information on the _Chitari _and Thanos from me, I was set aside.  
After that, I was removed from his sight to my own chambers, and I was not privy to any information on my trial, my punishment or anything else of much consequence.

The rest of the court refused to speak to me, once I was released from holding and allowed show my face in public, I almost regretted it.  
The cuts on my jaw healed slowly, leaving identical red lines on either side of my face for weeks.  
'Slivertongue' – they had once called me, yet I was unable to give them any valid reason for my actions, this was the one time I was unable to whittle my way out of the consequences my actions held.  
I almost felt guilty.  
Almost.  
It was her that made me feel guilty. Upon my return, she was the only one who did not look upon me differently. It was both refreshing and un-nerving. My father had stripped me of my powers, and I did not know when, – if ever I would see them returned – this left me unable to read her mind and therefore unable to see if her intentions were true, or if she was simply placating me out of guilt.

Her name was Sigyn, she was a symbol of fertility and loyalty to the Midgardians. She was very pretty, though short in comparison to many of our women and of small stature; she was a far cry from the imposing form of Sif or many of the other Asgardian women. The thought made me stop, she was like me, her dark hair and pale skin made her stand out, and she – like me – was not broad or built like the wall of Asgard. She was clever, both book smart and quick witted.

My mother had whispered her name many times in passing, I think she hoped I would take her as my bride, though it was a thought I rarely entertained, taking a wife meant making promises. After speaking to Sigyn several times, I understood why, we would have been a good match, even a great match.  
But everybody knows, I am not known for keeping promises.

I had spent only a little time Sigyn before my brother's fall, and during my all too brief stint as King of Asgard, I was far too preoccupied trying to keep Thor on Midgard then I was searching for love.  
What did I need a wife for?  
There were plenty of whores about, all dying to lay with a King, and a lot of whom were prettier then Sigyn, and were less… inhibited by moral basis.

It was not until I returned that I began to see Sigyn. I had truly expected her to scorn me like the others, after I had treated her so callously during my time in power.

I was taken aback by her polite disposition, and her seemingly genuine care for my health and well-being. It was like a slap to the face, her kind words on open wounds were both soothing and painful.  
What reason did she have for even looking me in the eye?  
Again and again she had vied for my interest, and time after time I had made smart remarks, or deliberately flirted with other courtiers just to watch her expression.

Sigyn had ignored the stares and hushed whispers upon my debut in Court, she was the first and only member of my father's courtiers to come forward and welcome me home.  
She curtsied and smiled genuinely.  
''Welcome back my Prince.''  
It took every ounce of control I had not to snap at her that I –''was not her Prince.''- Instead I merely inclined my head.

I was to have a trial of course, but like most things in Asgard, it took quite a long time to arrange such a thing, especially for a member of the Royal family – adopted or not.  
I estimated I had several weeks at least, if not longer, while council's met and decided suitable punishments for my crimes.

Thor barely spoke to me, father did not speak to me, and mother was the inbetweener, it was her job to go between us all. She was like fathers raven, running with messages between us all.  
I tried to feel sorry for her, I really did, but I was still angry with her. I was angry with all of them.  
My supposed family.  
Having said that, soon after my return, Thor tried to talk me down, reason with me that my actions were because of the trauma suffered from learning my family was not my own, and that if I just went to father, on bended knee, he would go easy on me.  
I promised him that it was not.

That hurt him more than anything I think I could have possibly said.  
I relished in the pain that flickered across his warm face. It was nice to see the pain that I refused to show so clearly upon his bright eyes.  
When he left, and I found myself alone for the first time in several days, I sighed, and pressed my head into my hand.  
How?  
_How could he still care for me? _The last several months I had done nothing but made Thor's life a misery.  
Yet he still partitioned me to beg father's forgiveness and serve a lesser punishment?

My mother tried to reason with me too, yet I would hear none, my faith in Asgard was gone, I was no longer one of its people, I was not there by choice.  
After taking my powers, father told me that I was not allowed leave the Castle gates, never mind the realm itself.  
The Bifrost was still undergoing repairs so the latter of the two was as of yet impossible, though I made the solemn promise to myself that the very moment the Bifrost became operable once more, I would leave, never to return to the Golden City I once regarded as home.

After my third week, mother convinced father to release me as far as the gardens.  
He only allowed me one hour a day and of course under the supervision of his own hand-picked guards.

To this day, I do not know whether Sigyn was there by co-incidence, or if my mother interfered.

She was sitting on the edge of the fountain, barefoot, and in a pale pink gown that was ever so slightly transparent the right light.  
She had daisy chains on her wrists and a few spare flowers in her dark curls.  
I had to double take, in the afternoon light; she was the picture of purity. In her delicate hands sat a white lotus flower in full bloom, her bright green eyes devoured its glorious silk petals.

Aside from my entourage, we were the only two in the garden.  
She looked up when my guards left my side and took up what I gathered to be their stationary positions.  
The smile that fell upon her face was horribly endearing. Sigyn looked positively elated at my presence, in a hurry she got to her feet, careful not to drop the flower, and made her way towards me, the light material of the dress skimming the grass behind her. Sigyn's face was slightly heart shaped; her dark tresses fell about her in an organised mess. For the first time since I had first been made aware of her, I truly looked at Sigyn. I noted her left eye had a sliver of brown in its' emerald depts. Though petite, her hips curved quite naturally, and desirably.  
''Prince Loki-'' she beamed, tearing me from my thoughts, ''-such a wonderful thing, so see you removed from confinement.''  
I could find no trace of sarcasm in her voice. How strange.  
''Thank you.'' I nodded discretely.  
I wanted rid of her, if I were only allowed one hour in the fresh air of the garden, I did not wish to fall prey to a silly girl's chit chat.  
Even a pretty girl's chit chat.

I think she realised I was not in a sociable mood and she curtsied.  
''I hope your day keeps you well and may the light of Valhalla keep you safe.'' she said softly, touching the nail of her left thumb to her lips softly and moving it away towards me, this gesture was not uncommon, though it had been so long since I had received it, it took me a moment to gather it's meaning.

We are taught this gesture from birth; it is a reasonably intimate movement. Most commonly found between lovers or parents and young children.  
It is a sign of deep care and passion; it was something mother would do when I was very young.  
It was a sign of love.

I blinked once, twice, and because I could not find the words to form a response, I simply walked away.  
Afterwards, I realised how callous I acted, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Why was this girl being so kind to me? I had neither accepted nor rejected her advances and tried to rain doom down on a realm where she was once worshipped.  
Surely her friendly steps were out of pity? How could she want anything more then to be kind? When I had been cast out, Sigyn had suffered a sort of social exile due to her association with me.

Back in the garden, I took refuge under a towering Willow tree, her sad branches almost reaching the ground, and behind which, I was rendered almost invisible.  
I could still see Sigyn, and I watched her, as she returned slowly to the fountain, sitting on its edge, she hitched her dress up to her knees with her free hand, and then dipping her feet in, all the while holding her lotus flower gently.  
She sat in silence for several minutes while I watched, then with a careful glance in my direction, she bent over the clear waters, and laid the beautiful flower on the water, where it floated quite happily.  
Seeming content, Sigyn lifted herself from the fountains edge with a bemused smile. Turning to face the tree which I was concealed in, she curtsied, and with a small crack, and a pale puff of smoke, she disappeared.

I frowned at the smoke, dancing and curling in a lethargic fashion, where Sigyn's tiny frame had been only seconds ago, partially jealous of the magic she was able to perform, and baffled by her.  
I tried to pull my mind from her, tried to focus, and after several minutes of trying, gave it up as useless.  
How had that girl managed to grab me so?

Frustrated, I got to my feet, and emerged from the Willow's depths feeling utterly agitated.  
''She is intriguing is she not?'' Frigga – my mother – was standing by the gate, and I wondered how much she had seen.

''You sent her here.'' I rolled my eyes.

''No.'' Frigga shook her head. ''Lady Sigyn spends much of her free time in the garden, tending to the flowers and singing.''  
''You wanted us married.'' I pressed.

''Yes-'' she conceded, ''-but I never forced the issue, I merely made mention in passing and I can promise you that I had nothing to do with Sigyn being here today.'' I saw the truth in her eyes as she spoke.

I shook my head. ''I'm tried. Do not expect me at supper.'' I said, harsher then intended, and I saw the hurt etched across her face.  
Sighing, I tried to amend it, ''-its hard being back.'' I murmured, and walked away, not able to say anymore.

I dismissed the servants upon entering my room, unable to bare any company.  
It was not until I was alone that I froze. I could smell something, something sweet, and something different.  
Then I saw it.

It was the same one, of that I am sure.  
The same lotus flower that Sigyn has set afloat in the fountain was sitting in the centre of my bed, next to a rolled piece of parchment.

I gritted my teeth, no liking the fact that she had possibly been in my room.  
Taking the parchment roughly I unrolled it to find wonderfully neat script.

_Loki,_  
_I realise we have not had much time to speak on more relaxed terms since your return to Asgard.  
__This grieves me more then you know._  
_I am sending this invitation to you in the hopes that you will join me for supper this afternoon, your mother, her Majesty Queen Frigga has invited me to dine with your family, and I dearly hope that you will be there.  
__I would be most happy if you attended as I would certainly like to get reacquainted._  
_Hoping to see you this evening,_  
_Sigyn_

I re-read the note several times, and resisted the urge to tear it up.  
She certainly was persistent.

But _why_ was she doing this?  
In my current position, I was the furthest thing from a desirable husband one could dream of. Yet why was Sigyn so eager to see me? To speak to me? What did she _want_? I was baffled.

Of course I was not going. I had told mother I was not going. So why in the name of Valhalla would I go now?  
Because she was there? No, no I was not attending dinner.

Several agitated moments later; two servants had been hastily summoned to run me a bath and to lay out clean garments for dinner.  
It would be desperately rude to ignore her invitation, I reasoned. She was a guest, I couldn't blatantly ignore her.

I mulled over Sigyn as I bathed, she was pretty, she seemed of sound mind, she was certainly clever, I realised as I thought back over our short time in the garden. The smile that had played on her lips as she set the flower into the water. She had known then, had she not?

Rising from the tub of bright white bubbles and heated water, I stepped into my room, and dried slowly. I had never in all my life, had a girl play on my mind so much. Neither a whore, nor a Goddess had ever rendered me so distracted. I wondered if maybe it was because my powers were gone and I had nothing else of consequence to preoccupy my mind with.

I dressed in black and green, they had become somewhat my own personal colours, colours that almost everyone in Asgard now refused to wear.  
My lapels shining, hair combed back, I left my room shortly before dinner, but made my way to the dining hall regardless.  
It was the first time since my return that I had gone to any effort making myself presentable, not that I had been walking around looking haggard before then, but that I put that extra effort in.


	2. The Girl In Green

**Chapter** **2  
**  
_The Girl In Green_

* * *

My father, Thor and my mother were already waiting for me.

Standing with my father were Sigyn's parents, Freya and Iwaldi, both of whom smiled genially at me upon my arrival. I returned the smile in kind, still slightly confused in myself as to why I had come.

''Loki.'' my mother all but cooed as I stepped into the warmly lit room. ''I thought you too fatigued for supper?'' she queried.

I gave a non-committal shrug.

Mother gave a quick glance over my shoulder, and smiled at something behind me. I did not need my powers to distinguish who was coming.

''Lady Sigyn.'' I turned to face her, and my breath caught in my throat.  
She was dressed in green; it accentuated her eyes which held me entranced. Her dress was the exact green that ran through my own cloak. It hung low at her neck and dropped dramatically between her breasts; it followed the line of her waist closely and fell loosely from her hips to the floor, hiding her feet from view.  
Her dark hair was braided back on one side, around her neck, and fell down the other side with the rest of her long mane.

''Prince Loki.'' Her smile was as genuine as ever, revealing her shimmering white teeth and she curtsied.  
My smile this time was as genuine as Sigyn's, however, almost as soon as it graced my face it was replaced with a stony, grim line.

For it was then I saw him.

He was taller than me, and easily three times my weight. Theoric was the head of my father's 'Crimson Hawks'.  
A group of warriors much like Thor, in both size and mentality. It had been some time since I had spoken to him, but he was exactly as I remembered him.

I watched him halt at Sigyn's side, and grasp her tiny arm in his, tightly, possessively.  
My stomach twisted uncomfortably.

''My Prince.'' Theoric threw out a massive hand, and I took is cautiously.  
''Theoric.'' I said evenly.

''I'm glad you decided to dine with us Loki.'' Sigyn smiled softly.

I could only nod, were they_ engaged_? Had Sigyn moved on since I had left? Was that why she was being so kind to me? As a _sympathy_?  
I was shaken, more so then ever.  
They moved away and my mother joined me.

''You should have told me.'' I hissed.  
''I did not think you would find it of much importance. You dismissed her so readily in the garden earlier I did not think you interested.'' she explained.

''Was she not to be engaged to me?'' I whispered, turning to stare at her.  
Mother nodded, ''Yes, but when you were cast out, one could hardly expect her to wait. Theoric proposed and she agreed.''

I flexed my jaw. She was right, of course she was right, and Sigyn was never officially tied to me. It would have been frowned upon if she didn't accept Theoric's proposal.

It was too late now, too late for me to say anything to Sigyn, and even if I could, I knew not what I would say to her.  
Father and Thor were talking with Freya and Iwaldi, and Thor embraced Theoric as he and Sigyn joined their conversation.

When the bell rang for dinner, Sigyn placed herself between her _betrothed_ and I.

It was in truth a wonderful dinner, there was much talk and drink, and after an hour or so, tongues had loosened considerably, my own included.

Theoric and Thor were -of course- exchanging war stories, father and Iwaldi were deep in their own conversation and mother and Freya spoke in soft, good natured tones.

It was then that Sigyn turned to me.  
''I am glad you came.''  
''Why?'' I demanded quietly, wanting to know of her motives, I was unwilling to be toyed with.

She gestured around us, then lowered her voice and moved closer. Her hair bounced lightly as she moved and I could smell her bath oils off her skin, Jasmine and Atryu, two of my favourite scents. There was no way in Valhalla that she could have known that.  
''This is why.'' She murmured, ''Now I have someone to talk to, someone who is not as dull as a cloudy sky.''

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, and the dimples that formed when she smiled could have been the ruin of a lesser man. ''You brought me here to_ talk_?'' I asked, eyebrow cocked.

''You are a most intriguing character Loki Liesmith.'' She conceded.  
''Liesmith?'' I repeated, ''Is that what they are calling me in court?''  
''Among other things.'' Sigyn said shyly.  
''I don't doubt it.'' I admitted, I had never been _'liked'_ at court. Tolerated was a better term I suppose. Now they had not one, but two perfectly valid reasons to hate and gossip about me.

''Am I as intriguing as your soon-to-be husband?'' I asked, two could play at this game. Whatever this game was.  
Sigyn made a sound somewhere between a cough and a laugh.

''Please.'' She sighed.

I narrowed my eyes and lowered my voice, though both Thor and Theoric seemed far too preoccupied in their own little world of war to give care.  
''Then why in the All Father's name did you accept his proposal?'' I demanded, though I knew I had no right to.

''I did no such thing.'' She hissed, and cast a sideways glance at her father, who was still talking avidly to my father.

''Father is aware of the high esteem Odin Allfather holds Theoric in. After you fell, he went after the next best thing, in his eyes aside from you and Thor, Theoric is as good as one of the King's sons.''

I paused, it made sense in a way, Thor was too baffled by his love for the Midgardian woman to consider marriage in Asgard, and because I had been cast out, the closest link to the throne would be through Theoric.

''So you do not wish to marry him?''

''It's too late now, the date is set.'' Sigyn looked at her hands, folded neatly on her lap.

''That is not what I asked you.''

''I am duty bound to my father's will, and King Odin has blessed our union.'' She was avoiding the question with great effort.

''Sigyn.'' I whispered, placing a hand on hers without thinking.

Our eyes met, and in that instant, I did not see the vision of beauty before me, in the depths of those emerald eyes I saw a terrified child, a girl, who was being punished for something she did not understand.

I wondered at Theoric, he was like Thor in many ways, but he did not bare half the heart my brother does.  
She was afraid. There was only one thing a man could do to make a woman tremble as such.

Anger swelled, ''Has he hurt you?'' I asked, teeth clamped together.

All the while, I was unsure why I should be so upset? Sigyn was nothing to me any longer, we were but acquaintances.  
But I _was_ upset.  
She shook her head urgently, ''No, no nothing like that.''  
She was lying.

''You're lying.''

''Loki.'' I froze and looked up, mother was watching me carefully and I withdrew my hand from Sigyn's.  
''Yes?'' I hid the anger as best I could.

''How was your meal my son? You have been quiet all the while.'' I knew her tone by heart, she did not give pause to care about my supper, I saw her eyes lingering on the spot where my hand had held Sigyn's. Her head was tilted to one side.

''Wonderful mother, thank you.'' I threw her a smile, aware that the conversations around me had quietened some.

''I have been catching up with my dear Sigyn, it had been some time since we have spoken.'' I looked at the girl next to me, perfectly aware of Theoric's dirty glance in my direction.

I tensed slightly, almost hoping he would start a fight, until I realised my strength was taken from me along with my powers.

This girl baffled me, why was she taking such a hold? Why should I care what happens her? She was nothing to me, and yet, in that instant, she was everything.  
I wanted to help her. Not to be a hero, for everyone knew I am the furthest thing from a hero one could dare to imagine, but for her own well-being.

''Indeed we were, I was only just asking Prince Loki if he would care to take me to the Royal Archives tomorrow while Theoric is sparring, it has been some time since my last visit and I fear I would not even know where to begin.'' Sigyn interjected sweetly.  
_She did?_

''Yes-'' old habits die hard, and I lied with ease, ''I'm going to take her in high morning, so we have plenty of the day to use.'' I agreed.  
Theoric seemed positively beside himself, but what could he say?

Yes, I was disgraced, and I was supposed to marry his Fiancée once upon a time, but I was still a Prince of Asgard.

He could not deny me, especially when Thor beamed.

''Such a wonderful idea, it would be a great thing, to see my brother sociable again, rather than locked in his chambers.''

A small part of me tore, poor Thor, poor, foolish, loving Thor. I had done nothing but break his heart and yet he still yearned to see me happy. He still loved me, still saw me as part of his family.

The evening wore on and I found myself with very little time to speak to Sigyn, most of my time was spent standing silently in conversation with my Mother or talking quietly to Thor.  
My brother told me he had heard nothing of Father's plan's for my trial that we were not already partial to, he implored that I seek out Father on bended knee and ask to be spared.

I wondered briefly about this possibility, hardly daring to think of what punishments Father was holding for me.

Yet I declined, I'd like to say it was out of nobility, out of wanting to face my consequences.  
It was not.  
I could not hold the shame of begging for his forgiveness.

The moon was high when a soft finger caressed my hand in a far too comfortable way.

''My Prince.'' I turned.

She was so tiny, easily two heads shorter then I.

''Sigyn?''  
Her eyes were big and bright, her hair fell about her in the most wonderful array. She glanced – anxiously – over her shoulder.  
''Will he be upset?'' I asked, Theoric was a little drunk, he and Father were talking politics, something I thought beyond Theoric's mental capacity.

''Are you worried?'' Sigyn smiled, then added, seriously, ''Do not fear for me. I am perfectly able to care for myself.''  
I threw her a curious look, and made to speak, but she cut me off.

''I shall find you outside my chambers after dawn I hope? We will have the daylight to regale us as we take to the Archives?''

''I-''  
''Just say yes.'' She piped up.  
''As you wish.'' I managed.

''Goodnight my Prince.'' She dropped into a low curtsy, and I had to fight the urge to glance down at her exposed cleavage.  
''Lady Sigyn.'' I nodded, as Theoric materialised at her side, he bowed stiffly and growled a goodbye.

I watched his oversized fingers clasping the skin on her arm so tightly I knew they would bruise as he all but marched her from the hall, pausing to bid goodnight to Thor and my parents.

When they had disappeared from the room, I too, turned to my parents.

''I fear I must also bid you goodnight.'' I said softly, my mother nodded, and embraced me.  
Thor clasped my hand tightly.  
Father eyed me with the same curiosity as someone deciding whether a dog may bite or not.

With that I left, unable to stand his scrutiny for longer than duty dictated. I bowed my way from the feast room, and into the dim corridors of the palace.

Returning to my chambers, the fire was stoked and it was a little warmer than usual.

In front of the mirror I undressed, fingers glancing over the scars. I was still broken, still imperfect. The scars across my face were slowly disappearing, and I was glad.  
I thought about the forthcoming morning, and what ploy Sigyn held behind her good natured lies.

I also wondered about Theoric, I had heard rumour that even when he took a whore he was rough, and I could not imagine Sigyn being taken so harshly. She was too small, too meek, too clever to be mated like a dog would take a bitch.

I wondered if she would suffer for her words with me, I thought not, even Theoric was not stupid enough to harm her before they were man and wife and the bond unbreakable.

At least, that was the hope I clung to as I fell into bed.


	3. His Own Sick Pride

**An : **This chapter and the ones following may/most likely will contain scenes of domestic violence. If this is something that upsets you, you've been warned, otherwise, enjoy the story.  
**Fallen**_Epiphany_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_His Own Sick Pride_

* * *

I am not a rash man. My thoughts are cool, calm and calculated.  
I have never acted out on something I did not think I could see through.

So why, the very next morning, when I saw the shallow bruises on her neck that she had tried so very hard to cover, did I want to march down the hallway, into Theoric's chambers, and throttle the bastard in his sleep.

''It was my fault! Loki it was my fault!'' she grabbed my arm as I turned, snarling towards his chambers ignoring the blissful warmth of her fingers on my arm.  
''Your fault? _Your _fault?'' I pulled my arm from her grip and she flinched, ''How in Valhalla is this your fault Sigyn? You are not a stupid girl, that bastard-''

''_Stop it Loki_!''

And I did.

Her command stopped me in my tracks. She was glaring at me fiercely.  
''I am not a girl, I am a Godess Loki, I can look after myself.'' She hissed. I stared at her.

''_Clearly_ –''  
''Clearly I let one of my hand maidens go too hard while she was bathing me.''

In the state of rage that rocked my very core, even I did not laugh at the suggestiveness of the supposed cause of her injury. But what upset me, what disturbed me the most was that I had no claim to this woman, she was neither a sister nor a cousin, and she certainly was not a lover, how could she be? She was marrying that oaf.

_There_.  
I froze.

That was it, was it not?  
I felt it in the pit of my stomach, under the anger, hidden away, shy, but it was there all right.  
_Jealously_.

I was a little shocked by it. I paused, looking at Sigyn very carefully; perhaps something I should have done long ago.  
Sigyn was staring at me, and I often wondered if she realised what I was thinking, because I swear I saw the tiniest hint of a blush on her pale cheeks.

She held out an arm.  
''Too the Archives?'' she offered.  
I nodded once, taking her arm in mine.  
I tried not to look at the bruises while we walked, and I think Sigyn was doing her best to keep my mind from them. She spoke in a soft, considerate voice, as though she were comforting me.

Her skin was warm against mine and I had to wonder just how soft my defeat on Midgard had left me.

But then I paused, I was not heartless, cruel yes, but not heartless, was I not entitled to feel after all I had done?

''Are you glad to be back?'' Sigyn asked quietly, looking up at me as we walked.

''Yes-'' I paused, ''-and no.''  
She waited silently until I elaborated.  
''This is home, Asgard is home, but now more than ever I feel as though I am an outsider, I was always beneath Thor in every aspect, now I do not even have Royal blood to my name.''

After my return, I learned that the reality of my birth parents had come into light, a servant overheard a servant who overheard Odin, and of course, as in Midgard, rumours take little time to spread in Asgard.  
It was common knowledge that I was Loki Laufeyson, no longer Odinson.

''You are Royalty.'' Sigyn said with conviction, speaking louder, ''You were raised a Prince of Asgard, and you _have_ Royal bl-''  
''Frost Gian-'' I tried to interject, but she spoke over me.

''Royal Frost Giant blood Loki, you are still Royalty.'' she said, her green eyes bright. I noted the sharp sting of brown in her left eye, and realised, its unique colouring was something I was growing very fond of.

I sighed, watching her, I knew there was going to be no way of convincing her I was right, her conviction and willingness to defend me was endearing.  
I had to catch myself.  
Sigyn was getting married, getting married less than a fortnight. I should not have found her endearing, or pretty, or charming.  
Yet I did, though I knew she was engaged to Theoric, I could not help but wonder, if things had been different, if I had taken my mother seriously and put a little thought into marriage, Sigyn have been perfect.

Alas, I resigned myself to the fact that the closest to Sigyn I would find myself was as a friend. At least - I reasoned - at least I could try to protect her, as her friend I could whisper to Thor, try and have Theoric marked for his treatment of his soon to be wife.  
In truth, once they were man and wife, there was very little anyone could do.

You see, while in Midgard I noted that among other things, marriage has lost some of it's former seriousness.  
While in Asgard, marriage is the most sacred of all bonds between to people, we have no such thing as ''divorce'' or other wise. Once this bond is forged, with the blessing of the All Father, it is unbreakable but for death.

Once Sigyn and Theoric were married, she was his to do what he would.

With that in mind, I paused to push the great doors of the Asgardian Archives open.  
It was a marvellous room, and the home of a great deal of my childhood, when it seemed to go on infinitely. Filled with row upon row of scripts, writings and books on every known subject and every known realm.

Many agreed that it was Asgard's greatest treasure.

Sigyn stepped into the room and let go of my hand. I watched her move, light, like a ghost almost, silent and graceful as she eyed the great shelves before her.

Just as silently, I crept up behind her. Placing my lips at her ear, I whispered, making her jump.  
''What would you like to read?''

She turned sharply, eyeing me carefully.  
''There is a story I would very much like to hear. Only, it has not been written down yet.'' she began cautiously, looking at her feet.

''Which one?'' I asked curiously, cocking my head to one side.

Sigyn looked like a scolded child for a moment, then she eventually dragged her eyes to meet mine, they betrayed her anxiety.

''It's the story of Loki Odinson, and his fall from Asgard.'' she whispered.

My throat seized, I blanched, and I felt my mouth open, but heard no sound.  
The story of my downfall?

The story of my failure?

My shame?

Sigyn looked horrified, ''I- I'm sorry.''  
Her bottom lip quivered slightly and she looked as though she was about to cry. Wordlessly, she began to make her way towards the door, looking desperately upset, murmuring apologies the whole while.

As she passed me, I could smell the Jasmine and Atryu in her hair, and I closed my eyes.

_Do not let her go again. _A small voice broke through my thoughts, and before I knew it, my right hand shot back and grabbed hers.

Sigyn froze.

''I have one condition.'' I said, my voice quiet, controlled.

I met her eyes and watched her expression, she nodded once.

''I shall tell you of my fall, if you tell me about your neck.'' I cocked an eyebrow and Sigyn studied me cautiously.  
There was a moments silence and our hands remained entwined.

''All right.'' she whispered, her eyes on mine, clear and honest.

I released her, then gestured to a pair of armchairs warming themselves by the remnants of the previous night's fire. I remembered it was still very early, the servants had yet to come to clean and set new fires.

Taking my lead, Sigyn sat herself across from me, pushing her hair back from her face, inadvertently giving me a clearer look at her neck, I could see his fingerprints on her snowy skin and a muscle in my jaw jumped.

When I saw her watching me expectantly, I could not help but smile.  
''Ladies first.''

Sigyn laughed, ''Of course.''

She was silent then, for three or four long moments, gathering her thoughts and no doubt trying to find the easiest and quickest way to tell the story.

''After we left the dining hall-'' she began, her voice losing it's usual sweet, melodic sound and instead gaining a hard, unforgiving tone. ''-Theoric offered to walk me to my rooms. I agreed, thinking it was the easiest way to placate him and send him to bed.  
He spoke very little, and his grip on my arm was far from light but I took no notice. Once we made it to my door, he insisted on coming in for a drink, I couldn't say know.  
When we were inside he grabbed me, he started shouting at me for talking to you. Screaming that you and I had no business speaking.  
That you were worthless.  
I started to argue and he put his hands on my neck, he tried to choke my until Shaya - my hand maiden - came in. Then he stopped, kissed my lips and left without another word.''

I didn't realise that over the course of her story, my hand found hers.

It was small and warm in mine, and I liked the way our skin colours matched.  
Once more we were enveloped in silence, and I tried to think of something, anything to say.

''I'm sorry Sigyn.'' I whispered, looking at the floor.  
I didn't have to look up to see her frowning.

''It wasn't your fault-'' she began, but I cut her off.  
''No-'' I cut her off ''No I'm sorry for everything.''

The words were falling from my mouth and I had no control, Midgard had truly softened me.

''If I had never - If I had not spurned you before, if I had just asked for your hand instead of spurning you, if I had just paid more attention, rather than becoming caught up in politics, none of this would be happening.''

''Would you?'' Sigyn piped up, catching me off guard.  
I threw her a questioning look.

''Were you going to ask me to marry you?'' she whispered, looking at me with wide, expecting eyes.

I froze.

Would I?  
Would I have asked her to marry me?

I look at her then, sitting before me, innocent, clever, witty.  
Beautiful with her strange eyes, soft with her touch.

The answer comes to me with such conviction, I wonder how stupid I must have been not to see her in this light before.

''Yes.''

Sigyn releases me, and gets to her feet, she turns away from me and I feel my heart drop.

_She doesn't want you_. The same voice that told me no to let her go whispers.

''Apologies. I shouldn't have said that, forget it-''

''Forget it?'' Sigyn spins, her hair swirling about her in a curtain of dark curls. Her eyes were wide and wild, tears fell down her cheeks.  
''How can I?'' she gasped, her chest heaving beneath her tight bonnet, ''I thought you didn't want me, I thought I wasn't enough for you!''

My jaw dropped, ''No- no Sigyn I-''

My voice caught in my throat. How had I missed this? How, in all my arrogance and self assurance had I missed Sigyn?

''What?'' she demanded, ''You left Loki! You left me to the sharks. Now I'm engaged and there's nothing I can do about it!'' she was crying in earnest now.

Not out of anger I realised with a start. With _fear_.

Was she that scared of Theoric and what marrying him might bring on herself?  
I stepped forward, and gingerly, wrapped an arm around her.

Her breathing stopped, and I thought she was going to push me away.  
But in one second, one glorious second, Sigyn threw her arms around me and clung to me.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, holding her as tight as I dared.  
Her head rested against my chest and I breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

''I don't want to marry him Loki.'' she pleaded into my leather tunic.

I exhaled sharply.  
''I won't let him hurt you, I promise.'' I sighed.

''What can you do? You can't stop it.'' she looked up at me, frowning through her tears.

I swallowed. _What could I do?_

The only way to dissolve their engagement was for one of them to die.

I paused, looking into her blue eyes, that strange brown flick catching my attention.

_One of them to die._

The plan was in my head before I realised it.

_Kill him._

I had to kill him, to remove Theoric, I would free Sigyn from her duty.

Killing him would mean Sigyn would be free from harm, free from him.

''Do you trust me Sigyn? Do you want me to free you from your engagement?''  
She blinked, ''But h-''

I pressed a finger to her lips, ''Answer me.'' I said softly, dangerously.

''Yes. Yes Loki.'' she nodded, tears streaming down her face and I believed in that moment, Sigyn realised I was not going to the All Father to beg him to dissolve their engagement.

I closed my eyes, and I knew what had to be done, now all I had to do was figure out how to do it.  
I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt warm breath on my lips, I opened my eyes and she was there, not an inch from my face.

With my thumb, I wiped away a stray tear, and as I made to bridge the gap and press my lips to hers, the great doors of the Archives burst open.

''SIGYN!''

I threw myself between Sigyn and the great bulking mass of Theoric hurtling towards us.

''Stop!'' I roared, trying to throw a magic force field up between us, before remembering that I no longer held any of my powers.

I managed to shove Sigyn aside just as Theoric barrelled into me, sending me careening into the fireplace. My head cracked off the marble and I grunted.

''Loki!'' Sigyn screamed and I heard Theoric growl.  
My vision was blurred, I was having a hard time focusing, until I heard Sigyn scream again, this time in pain.

I looked up just in time to see Theoric grabbing Sigyn's hair and towing her from the room, kicking and screaming.


	4. Deliver Me

**An : **_This chapter is shorted then I had hoped, but this is where things are going to get interesting and maybe we see that Sigyn hasn't managed to soften Loki completely.  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you've no idea how much each word means to me. I only hope I can keep you_ interested.  
**Fallen**_Epiphany_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_From heresy, frenzy and jealousy, good Lord deliver me._

* * *

You know that feeling, I believe everyone does, when you were young, or perhaps even as you grew older, when somebody takes something that belongs to you.

A journal, a toy, something that you are so enamoured with, and it is just swiped out from under your nose.  
That feeling of annoyance, rage and possession that completely warps your boy so much that you feel you will not be the same with out this thing that has been stolen from you.  
The feeling that you would do anything in your power to get it back.

I staggered to my feet, trying desperately to make sense of the situation.  
Had it been mere seconds ago that Sigyn's lips were so close to mine? The smell of her Atreyu and Jasmine oils filling the air around me as we embraced, the tears staining her fastruggce as we realised just how damaging our miscommunication and my selfishness had been.

Now however, she was wailing and I could hear him roaring something at her as he towed her down the hall. I stumbled to my feet, full of purpose and an anger I would not understand until much later.

I tore after him, skidding into the hallway.

''THEORIC!'' I bellowed, one hand holding the side of my face. The scar on the left side of my face had reopened upon my ungraceful collision with the fireplace, and was bleeding somewhat profusely.

''Loki!''  
I saw her then, struggling unsuccessfully against his brutish arms, looking tiny in comparison.  
I saw the blood trickling down her lips.

I saw red.

I ran, like a bull at a gate, blind with rage, only to be completely blind-sided by yet another hulking mass.  
Only this one was far more gentle with his grip.

Thor grabbed me around the waist, stopping me dead in my tracks and unable to fight as he pinned my arms down.

''What is the meaning of this?''

_Fuck._

Odin appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, his golden eye patch glinting in the morning light, his lips set in a grim line.  
Everyone stopped.

Theoric stopped dragging Sigyn like a doll, she stopped fighting, and once I stopped struggling, Thor released me cautiously, but kept a hand on my shoulder for good measure.  
''Why are my halls filled with the voice of anger so early in the morning?'' Odin inquired, eyeing Theoric and the state of Sigyn curiously.

''Ask your _son!_'' Theoric spat, glaring at me with such intensity it was hard to comprehend.

I glanced at my father, whose attention had now turned to me, my hair a mess, blood trailing down my face, surely I was a sight to behold.

''Loki.'' Odin said quietly, as though regretting that he had to address me personally.  
''What has happened here?'' he asked.

I thought carefully, how would he react if I told him the truth?  
That yes, Theoric had found Sigyn in my arms, and even as our lips made to touch, I was plotting his downfall and the clear path ahead with Sigyn.

Infidelity was common, but frowned upon in Asgard, much like Midgard and many other worlds.  
Regardless of how abusive Theoric was, Sigyn would be punished for our closeness.

Over Odin's shoulder's I saw her looking at me, her eyes were utterly unreadable, clouded with emotion that I couldn't decipher.  
She seemed to be challenging me?

''Sigyn and I were in the Archives, we were discussing the passing of time since we had last had chance to speak. We made to depart and embraced as friends and that brute-'' I growled in Theoric's direction ''- burst through the doors in a fit of rage, and made for Sigyn.''  
I paused, looking at Sigyn, whose eyes had softened considerably, relieved I think, that the God Of Lies was forming her an alibi in the only way he knew how.

Lying, however, the next part, was no lie.

''He made for Sigyn and I placed myself between the two, however with my _restrictions _in place I was no match, he bowled me over and grabbed Sigyn, and that is what has brought us here.'' I finished, staring directly at Odin, willing him to believe me.

''Is this true Lady Sigyn.'' Thor piped up from behind me, and I felt him squeeze my shoulders.  
I resisted the urge to frown, why would Thor not jump to the aid of one of his very best friends?

_Ahh..._ _Of course_, I realised, he was still trying to help me, he still cared after all this time.

It was rather touching in truth.

Sigyn looked at me, the blood trickling down her chin matched my own.  
And in that moment I realised how alike we were.

Both wounded, hurt, wanting nothing more then to find something or someone to call home.

''Yes.'' she whispered and Theoric roared in fury.  
''I _SAW_ THEM_!'' _he snarled, throwing Sigyn to the floor roughly, I flinched, but because of our audience I allowed Thor step forward and offer her his hand, even though I wanted to pick her up and bring her back to my chambers, lock the door and keep her safe from everything.

Sigyn took Thor's hand and stumbled to her feet, coming to stand between my brother and I.

''She is being coerced by that lying, unworthy bast-''  
''Mind your tongue Theoric whem you speak of my brother, the Prince.'' Thor warned, and I saw his hand drop to Mjǫlnir's handle.

Odin saw the trouble brewing and he stepped in.  
''Theoric, Thor, we have more pressing matters then I pointless trifle over a trip to the Archives between two friends. The Rock Trolls are at our borders and now is the time to protect Asgard rather then get caught up in this childish drama.''

Theoric froze, and his stance softened, he apologised and dropped to one knee, ''Forgiveness Allfather. I spoke out of turn-''  
Was I the only one that noted the mordancy in his tone?  
''-you need only command and I shall serve.''

His grovelling made me want to vomit.

''Take my Hawks to the South Border. Geirrodur has already begun to make his way through, he must be stopped. Go now, and when you return, your bride to be will await you, and we shall hold the wedding on the day of your triumph, there shall be a week long feast to celebrate.'' there was an air of finality in Father's tone, one I had not heard since that day as I clung to Thor over a black abyss.

_''No Loki.'' _  
Those two words, the way he spoke them, there was no fight, nothing I could say. I merely accepted my fate with a restrained tear.

From the look on Theoric's face told me he was feeling something similar.  
He glanced at me, and then back to my Father.

Odin followed his gaze and when their eyes met again, Odin nodded once.  
Theoric got to his feet, his armour, something that I had never seen him without, glinted golden in the sunlight.

''Thor.'' Father turned and I felt Thor stand a little straighter.  
''Will you take Lady Sigyn back to her rooms. Fetch a healer for her mouth.''

Theoric took his leave and Thor took Sigyn's arm.  
She was looking at me, her eyes wide and round, but she followed Thor duly.

Father turned to me, and I realised it was the first time I had been alone with him since my return.  
I had to force myself not to shudder.

''Loki-''  
''He beats her.'' I blurted out, unable to stop.

What was this irrational need I felt to save her? To protect her?

''I know.'' Odin said quietly.  
''You know?'' I repeated a little disbelievingly.

''Theoric has always had a temper.''  
''And that excuses her bruises, cuts and the fact that she was just beaten in public for speaking to me?'' I demanded.

''I never said that.'' Odin said softly, his face was the most relaxed I had seen it in my presence since my return. In that moment I was six years old again, chasing through the halls after his ever elusive scarlet cloak. Listening to his stories and wondering if I would ever be like him.

''Theoric and Sigyn are engaged, by the old laws and the new, I am powerless to stop it. You know that. Regardless of his actions, Sigyn is bound to Theoric now.''

''Is there nothing we can do?'' I heard the defeated tone in my voice.

''Is this a conscience?'' Odin raised an eyebrow and I fought back a nasty remark.  
''I cannot stand by and watch him hurt her. I will not do it.'' I hissed.

My Father regarded me carefully for a long moment.

''Loki Laufeyson-'' I tried my best not to flinch at the name ''- I hereby forbid you from seeing Sigyn daughter of Iwaldi until after her date of marriage, but because today you have shown that somewhere behind the malice, there still lies a beating heart, I return to you your powers.'' with that he pressed his great golden staff Gungnir to my heart and it began to glow.

It felt like I was being electrocuted. My body seized and I could feel the power flowing through my veins once more.  
When I reached out and opened my mind I felt the minds of others.

I resisted the urge to smirk.  
_Fool. _I thought.

But he was forbidding me to see Sigyn? Now, when Theoric was leaving and we would have time to talk? More then that he was offering her as a homecoming gift.  
Like a pig to the slaughter.

I couldn't argue with him, in the eyes of Asgard I was still a traitor and if I proceeded to spend more time with Sigyn I would be seen to be wooing another man's wife, and Sigyn's slate was clean, she did not need me to drag her down.

''Thank you Allfather.'' I said numbly.  
For the first time in my life, I felt something.  
Something deep in the pit of my stomach twist uncomfortably.

The thought of Sigyn, her pale skin shadowed my the hulking Theoric. His hands rough on the skin that needed to be touched so softly.  
His hands on something that was mine.

It was then I think that I made the decision.  
Theoric would die.

If I lost everything but her, Theoric would die. She was the sun to my moon and he was the cloud that was hiding her from me.


	5. The Good, The Bad and The Soon To Be

**Chapter 5 :**

_The good, the bad, and the soon to be murdered._

* * *

My room seemed more peaceful then usual, I sat in the silence of solitude, and let the plots form in my mind.

Slitting his throat.  
Throttling him with my bare hands.  
Deceiving Thor into bludgeoning him with Mjǫlnir - this plot would be difficult, but most rewarding in the end.

The list of possibilities was practically endless.

However, I could not leave the castle.  
Therefore, I could not do it myself.

I sent one of my servants, a young man to bring me back any information on the Rock Trolls he could find.  
After several hours studying, and hearing the horns declaring the Crimson Hawks departure, coupled with the cheering of the crowds, I smiled.

_Goodbye Theoric. _He would never again return home.  
Never again would his hands bruise Sigyn's snowy skin.  
Never again would anyone keep her from me.

My mind was made up, and not even Thanos himself would stop me from claiming Sigyn.  
Nor would my father stop me from seeing her.

* * *

I was worried to say the least.

I had not seen Loki since early that morning when my dearest husband to be dragged me from his arms.  
I had never felt such turmoil in all my life.

Here I was, Sigyn, symbol of enduring loyalty to the mortals on Midgard, wishing I could be in the arms of a man I was not promised to.

What in the seven hells was happening to me?  
I stared at the girl in the mirror. Her lip bloodied, her eyes red and puffy.

_Loki._

My heart beat his name with solid conviction.  
He was both a blessing and a curse. This strange black haired Prince. He was not perfect, he was no longer highly thought of.

He was little more then a criminal, awaiting his trail.  
But he was brilliant, intelligent, devastatingly handsome in such a non-traditional way that the sight of him made my heart sing.

_''Do you trust me Sigyn? Do you want me to free you from your engagement?''_

I could hear his words, they swam in my head, twisting and turning and not leaving me a moments peace.

_''-free you from your engagement?'' _I was swallowed by the harsh truth that this could only mean one thing.  
Loki was going to have Theoric killed. That must be it, how else would he end our engagement?

Could I stand by and allow Loki murder Theoric?

It was that quite late evening that the Allfather came to me, he spoke in a soft comforting tone, telling me that he would speak to Theoric, that all would be forgiven and upon his return, our marriage would be a glorious celebration.

All I could do was nod and smile and bite back the threatening tears.

I wondered briefly if I could partition the Allfather, beg him to free me, let me be with Loki, but I realised that Odin's view on Loki was that of his court.  
And it was not flattering.

How could he take his most loyal warrior's wife-to-be and give her to a Frost Giant's bastard that was awaiting a trial for crimes against Asgard and Midgard, and realms unknown?

It would have been folly to even ask.

I thanked him and bid him goodnight and I took to my bed, watching the fire die slowly. I wondered why Loki had not been to see me?  
I wondered if he really would have Theoric killed?  
After all he had done on Midgard, one more murder was hardly something he would blink at.

But how?  
How could he?  
Loki was bound to the castle, since his return to Asgard, I had not heard one other person speak about him in a polite manner.

If he could not leave, was powerless, and had no contacts, how in Valhalla was he supposed to do it?

Then I sat upright, as a thought hit me like cold water.

I could do it.

I _would _do it.  
I would wait until he returned, and upon our _beautiful _reunion, I would slit his throat.  
I would not let Loki at to his punishment, instead I would suffer alongside him.

If I was a symbol of loyalty, I would put my loyalty to the test.  
I would stand with the fallen Prince until my last breath. Of that I was certain.

A gentle knock at my door brought me out of my revere.  
Loki?

I was on my feet and at the door before his name had fully formed in mind.

''Yes?'' I asked breathlessly swinging open the door with gusto.

There was nothing I could do to stop the frown forming on my lips when I found not Loki, but a servant.  
Her raven hair falling about eyes as green as the surrounding hills.

''Lady Sigyn.'' she greeted me with a gentle smile.  
''What is it?'' there was an air of exasperation in my voice though I tried to hide it.

''May I come in?'' she asked quietly, and I thought I saw a smirk beneath her cool demeanour.  
I looked at her hard for a long moment, she was beautiful, I was surprised that she was a servant, usually, those of lower birth, with looks such as hers were pulled into a whore house if they were not married off at a young age. I wondered how she had managed to avoid the brothels because she would surely have been a great addition to any house.

Eventually I stepped aside and I allowed her entry into my chambers.  
She stood facing me, close enough that I found the scent of her perfume distractingly familiar.

''What is it?'' I repeated, there was something about her, that air of familiarity though I was certain I had never seen her before that made me a little uneasy.  
Slowly, I began to stow magic within me, ready that if this exchange grew dangerous, I would be ready.

''You look a little tense M'lady, are you quite alright?'' she asked, and this time I was certain I saw a smirk play about her lips.

My fingers twitched, ready to summon the magic I was guarding so carefully.

''Who are you? Why are you here?'' I demanded, I had never fought someone, what if I had to fight?

_Brave Sigyn, be brave_. I told myself.

''I am a lie, and as for why I am here? I am here for you.'' she said with such a cool air, I wondered if she was a member of the acting troupe that Odin had perform at most celebrations.

''For me?'' I breathed as she stepped closer, everything left me, all my bravado and bravery gone.  
''For you.'' her breath smelled like peppermint and my brain fanatically tried to place the scent emanating from her, ''For you are mine, and I am yours.''

In what could have been an instant, but what felt like a millennium, her lips pressed against mine and I froze completely.  
I gasped against her as her hands cupped my chin and no matter how much my brain screamed, my body did nothing to stop, I couldn't, by magic or fear I was frozen.

My only defence was to close my eyes.  
It was then, in the darkness of my mind I felt that smirk I was so sure I had seen against my lips, and her lips changed, the hands holding my face changed, they retained their soft feel, but the fingers elongated, thumbs circling my cheeks.

The lips that had pressed so hard against mine left them briefly.

''Sigyn?''

I gasped, aloud this time.  
My eyes shot open and it took me a moment to believe what I was seeing.

''L-Loki?'' my mouth formed his name but no sound emerged.

There he was. The servant girl gone, instead the Fallen Prince of Asgard was towering over me, that same damn smirk on his lips.

There had been no servant girl, it had been Loki, Loki who was now standing in my bed chambers, Loki's hands on me.  
Loki who had kissed me.  
I blushed violently, and Loki laughed silently.

His fingers moved and brushed the cut on my lip, then moved to the deep purple bruise beneath my eye.  
The healers removed the swelling, but said it would take at least a day if not two for the bruise to fade.

''Hello.'' he whispered, smiling broadly.  
''How? Your powers?'' I gaped, still not grasping fully what had just happened.

''Returned to me.'' he grinned.

''Wh-'' I was trying desperately to grasp what in Valhalla was going on, Loki was here, _here with me_.  
Then it hit me, it hit me like skinny dipping in a Jotunn pool in December.

Loki had kissed me, actually, genuinely pressed his lips against mine.

All thoughts and coherency left me and I knew one thing and one thing only, I wanted to feel his lips on mine again.  
He made to speak, but I cut him off, without a single thought as to whether he would think me wanton or otherwise.

To be brutally honest, I literally threw myself at him.

Shoving my lips against his in what was possibly the most unladylike manner one could assume.  
I cared not, I cared not for decency or decorum.

I do not think Loki cared much either for no sooner had I wrapped my arms around his neck then off my feet as he held me up.  
Rather then a smirk, I could feel his fully formed smile against my lips before he was kissing me back in such a fervent manner that in that instant, I think I would have happily succumbed to let him have his wicked ways with me.

His fingers mapped the skin on my face and neck as he let me back down to Asgard, then he wrapped his hands in mine and as his tongue brushed my lips, I opened my mouth for him more then willingly.  
I could taste him, hear him, smell him. Loki was everywhere around me, and I had never felt so safe in all my days.  
Any doubts of what had to be done were gone.

When we parted, both our faces were flushed with exertion.  
It was comforting to know that he was as affected by me as I was by him.

''Now I shall have to kill him.'' Loki whispered rather breathlessly as he kissed my forehead.

''But how? Loki you canno-''  
He silenced me with a slender finger on my lips, before replacing it with a brief touch of his own.  
''Fear not and trust in me. Theoric will not make it to your wedding, and if he does-''  
''He will not live to tell the tale.'' I added darkly.

''Ooh...'' Loki murmured coyly.

''I am yours and you are mine, until the end of time itself and all else fails.'' I said sternly, and I saw his face soften.  
''That is true my love. Until I am struck from this life, I will remain yours.''

''That is all I ask.'' I finished.  
Loki laughed.  
''That's _all _is it?''

''Is everything a joke?''  
''Almost everything.'' he shrugged and I rolled my eyes.  
''Loki.''

''Yes love?''

''I think I may be falling in love with you.'' I blurted, then blushed, embarrassed, I looked down.  
''Well that is some what of a relief, for I fear the same has sickness has befallen my own heart dear Sigyn.''


	6. Plan B?

**Chapter 6 :**

_Plan B_

* * *

''Do you understand what you must to do?'' I tightened my grip on the young servants neck and he nodded, gagging a little.  
''If he comes back alive, it's your head I'll have, tell Geirrodur to name his price, I'll match it and more, but Theoric is never to step foot inside this city again.''

Releasing my grip, the young lad fell to the floor, clutching his bruising neck.  
''Yes Sir.'' he gasped, retching as he scrambled to his feet.

''Here.'' I shoved a hefty sack of gold into his hands, then as he made to leave, I grabbed his shoulder and conjured another equally large bag.  
''Make sure Thor comes home unharmed.'' I breathed.  
The boy said nothing, I didn't even know his name.

''Just remember boy, if this is not done, there will be no realm in which you can hide, no crevice I will not find you in.'' the words struck a cord.  
Was it not so long ago similar words were hissed at me.

_''If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us. There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you!_ _You think you no pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as_pain!''

''Go.'' I snarled, the memory so fresh it hurt.  
In truth I had not given much thought to the Chitari's threats, but their leader, Thanos was not one to be taken lightly.  
Yet I had felt nothing or seen nothing to make me believe that either knew where I was. Perhaps they thought me already dead?  
I hoped so.

The wedding preparation's were everywhere, maids skittered and laughed about the ominous wedding night, I caught wind of several stories about Theoric's bedtime habits. All of which saying he was, well, _very _well endowed.

Not that I cared, not in the slightest.  
Theoric would never have a chance to prove his virility in Sigyn's bed.  
No I would be her first, her last and her only, if I had to kill a thousand men of this I was certain.

Though she would not be my first, I was not going to admit it and I had my suspicion's she already knew.  
Asgard was full of drink and women, a man would need self control like no other not to lie with a woman before they married, it was practically unheard of.

Even for women, it was not unheard of, though not as well received to spread ones legs before the marriage bed.

I avoided most of the marriage talk, which was not an easy task, most of my time was spent as my new found ''_Lady Loki''_as Sigyn called me, I followed her from place to place in guise of a newly appointed servant.

I think she found it comforting, though I could sense her nagging doubt. I think she assumed that I would disappear for a few days and come back with Theoric's head mounted on a pike.

No, too brutish, too unruly. This situation warranted for delicacy. My plan was wonderfully set in place, assuming the great bumbling Geirrodur took the gold, I would have no problems in what was to come.

This was to be my triumph, if I was going to be punished - and I made no mistake that I was - I was going to give them a crime to talk about.  
Already, the gossip surrounding my dance in Midgard was diminishing.

God Of Discord, they had called me, God Of Lies.

_Well, _I thought as I followed Sigyn down a dark hallway into the depths of the castle, smiling serenely as she glanced back mischievously every few steps, _That is a name I shall have to live up to._

''You know Sigyn it's not particularly safe for a Lady of your stature to walk around unguarded.'' I whispered, catching her wrist and pulling her into one of the darkened alcoves.

She was wearing one of_ those_ dresses, you know, with the barely there material? So light that in the right light I'm certain it would have been perfectly transparent.  
That goes without mentioning it was green, she had taken to wearing a lot of green I had noted, and I wondered if it were for my sake?

''Whatever do you mean Lady Loki?'' she feigned ignorance, looking at me with wide eyes under heavy eyelashes.

''Well-'' I whispered, and I released the magic that held me in female form, ''-you never know who is lurking in dark corners, waiting to steal a kiss.'' I pressed my lips to hers.  
She laughed, breathless, taken aback by the thrill of doing the wrong thing, and I wondered briefly if my poor Sigyn, so fraught with loyalty and a sense of honour had ever dreamed that she would find herself her, in a dark corner of the castle in the arms of a criminal who was plotting her fiancée's murder?

''Well-'' she was able to imitate my voice so well I often wondered if there wasn't magic involved, ''-if only they asked nicely it wouldn't be stolen would it.''  
''Apologies then.'' I placed my hand on my heart, taking up a solemn face.

''My dearest Lady Sigyn, whose beauty know's no bound, may I ask your permission for a simple kiss?''

She paused, considering my request with such seriousness that we both laughed.  
And it felt right, I am not a man made soft by many things, but I will admit, there was something inherently wholesome about laughing with Sigyn, feeling understood, feeling equal.

"Are you dining with your family tonight?'' she asked, caressing my face gently.  
I shook my head, ''No, not tonight.'' I peered at her questioningly, pressing my face into her palm.

''Will you come to my chambers?'' - a young promised woman was, by Asgardian law, not allowed to attend social gatherings if her other half was away as a mark of respect. She was not even allowed dine with any members of family or friends.

I knew Sigyn was bored of dining alone in her room.  
But I still preferred to tease the easily harassed woman in my arms.

"Oooh the implications!" I whispered scandalously, dropping my arms low around her waist and hoisting her tiny frame a head or so above me.  
''Loki!" Sigyn gasped as I pressed her tightly to the cool stone wall behind us and a reveled in the feel of her body pressed against mine, and wishing for the day when there would be no clothes to separate us.

I had to keep reminding myself of just how innocent my Sigyn was, in many ways, but mainly in the sexual department.  
It did not worry me, to the contrary I found it quite delicious. She was mine and would only ever be mine. It was intensely gratifying, to know that I was the first man to reach the uncharted plains of her snowy skin, to see each blush and hear each breathless gasp drawn from her lips.

Sigyn leaned down and pressed her lips to mine in a most chaste, yet sumptuously lust filled manner. Under other circumstances, perhaps if I did not know my Sigyn so well, I would think that this kiss, so soft against my lips, would have some hidden meaning.  
But I did know her well, that is not to say I did not get the greatest joy out of testing her reserve and pushing her borders.

When my lips left hers and stole there way down the satin slope of her neck towards the snowy mounds of her cleavage, pushed high against my own chest.  
My tongue danced along the top of her left breast and I heard her squeal like a struck pig.  
''Loki!" her hands were in my hair and she struggled lightly against me.

The tense air and the closeness of our bodies in such a tight space had the obvious effects on me.  
A God I am, but even a God has the base needs you humans are subject to.  
In that moment I wanted nothing more then to remove the thin barriers of our clothes, that kept our bodies from truly meeting.

''_Loki..._'' Sigyn whined, I could hear it in her voice, she too was affected by our closeness.  
I sighed, and set her to the floor his breathing a little heavier then normal.

Sigyn's eyes were closed, and opening my mind to her, I could hear the hundreds of thoughts that bombarded her.  
They flooded my mind in a mess of images and words. What I saw and heard made my want to pick her up and take her then and there in the middle of the hallway.

''You'll come tonight?'' Sigyn pleaded, tucking her head under my chin.  
I stroked her hair softly.

''I will.'' I promised, and pushing her lustful thoughts from my mind, I pulled some magic together and felt myself shrinking, my body changed as a reverted to Sigyn's 'Lady Loki'.

* * *

I wanted him, regardless of marriage or what was proper, I wanted Loki in ways that made me blush. I wondered if it was at all normal.  
To want him in such ways, was I little better then a street harlott for desiring the Prince so?  
It was not as if he helped matters.

Secret rendezvous in the hallway, stolen kisses and caresses.

Though I would never tell him, all I wanted was for Loki to throw me on the bed and make me his.

After our escapades in the corridors, I had not got a lot of time to myself, Nanna, Syn and Var, the oldest of my sisters practically kidnapped me for the majority of the evening to look at dresses and flowers.  
My 'Lady Loki' left after my sisters began singing the highest praise of Theoric, saying how proud my parents were that their youngest daughter had found such a wonderful fiancee.

It was horrid. How could they not see Theoric for the monster he was?  
Instead they scolded me for the rumors running rampant of my spending time with the disgraced Prince.  
The evening was brought to a rather abrupt end when Var began to talk badly of Loki.

''You don't even know him!'' I cried, offended.

''Why do you jump to his defense sister? He was exiled! He's a traitor, a Frost Giant traitor!" Syn folded her arms.  
''You do not know him." I repeated, gritting my teeth, Nanna made to interject, but I was past it.

''You do not know Loki, and if for a second any of you think that Theoric is going to make me happy, you really do not know me.'' I turned and left them in the midst of different silks and flowers.

I was enraged, and even more determined that I would not spend the rest of my life with Theoric. I would marry Loki.  
I loved Loki. That was all that mattered.

It felt like an age before it was even nearing supper and as though she had always been there, the Lady Loki materialized as I was drawing a bath to pass the time.

I stared at her, or him rather, his bright green eyes staring at me from beneath the feminine exterior.

Suddenly, I felt bold, and turning to my more regular servants, I smiled serenely.  
''You can go, I'll have dinner in an hour.''

Loki made to turn, bowing and smiling gently.  
''No." I murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
''I need someone to stay.'' I smiled innocently, and I could see the confusion and disbelief cloud those familiar eyes.

When the last of the servants closed the door, I strode across and locked it securely.

''Wha-'' Loki began, his magic faltered and it was his voice, not the usual velvet like voice he used for his feminine form.

''A Lady must not be left alone, lest some tragedy befall her.''

_Where was all this coming from? Where hence was Sigyn, Lady of honor and modesty? _  
I cast all thoughts of my former self aside.

I would no longer fall pray to Asgardian ideology. I was Sigyn Daughter of Iwaldi, I was of noble blood.  
I would not be sold to Theoric like some prize mare.

I turned to Loki, a frown upon the female mask he wore.

Letting any fears slip away, I reached for the straps of my dress and slid them off my shoulders.  
Loki gasped.  
The dress fell to the floor and I refused to acknowledge Loki as I made my way towards the bath.  
Like most Asgardian features, the bath itself was overly massive, built into the floor like a small swimming pool. I stepped down into it, sighing contently at the feeling of the almost too hot water flowing around my bare legs.

''Sigyn.'' Loki whispered, I could hear the strain in his voice as I sat into the bath.  
Glancing at him, I saw that he was himself once more, and the strained look on his face.

''What are you doing?'' he asked weakly.

* * *

"Taking a bath.'' she replied, as innocently as a child.  
''I can see that.'' I tilted my head to one side.

She was naked, Sigyn was naked in the bath, right in front of me.  
''Why are you doing this?'' I groaned, in what realm was this even remotely fair.

Sigyn seemed to consider this.  
''Because I don't want to have to wait until you and I are married to prove it is you I love.''

''You don't have to do this Sigyn.'' I told her, wondering if I hadn't pressed too hard earlier today.

''Don't you see Loki? I know that now? That's what this is all about! I don't have to hide my feelings, or pretend I don't want you the way I know you want me for proprieties sake. Not between us, outside, yes, but when it's just you and me, can't we just be who we want to be?'' she asked, and there was something so honest and caring about her bright eyes that made me want her all the more.

''Please.'' she whispered, wrapping her arms around her bare knees as she sat in the steaming, crystal clear water.

I sighed, how could I say no? Even if I didn't want her in all the ways I did, how could I say no to her?

''You had me when you stripped.'' I laughed.

Sigyn grinned and as I began to undo my shirt, she stood up and walked towards me.  
I have slept with my fair share of women, and I can honestly say, not one has ever stopped my in my tracks the way Sigyn did as she walked from the bath to stand not a breath from me.

''May I?" she breathed. The ends of her hair were wet, and steam rose from her body and she put her wet hands on the front of my shirt staining it so.

I nodded, swallowing and not trusting myself enough to speak for once.  
With deft precision, Sigyn undressed me, she took her time, her fingers exploring my chest and slowly making their way down my stomach.

My breath hitched as her warm fingers undid the front of my trousers.  
Her eyes were on mine, and she seemed to grown before me, gone was my meek, shy little Sigyn, and here for I and I alone was this beautiful woman, learning and wanting to be more.  
It was outrageously delicious, the fact that I knew my poor innocent Sigyn was entirely new to this whole process, the thought made me shiver.

''Lady Sigyn! Lady Sigyn!'' as her lips made to brush mine, there was a frighteningly loud thump on the door and it was Thor's voice that boomed through the room.  
Sigyn jumped and looked horrified, her naked form and my almost naked form would leave nothing to Thor's imagination if he entered.

''J-just a moment dear Thor!'' Sigyn struggled to compose herself, all the while looking at me, wide-eyed and scared.  
Silently, I handed her a heavy robe and when she took it from me, I transformed into a black, purring cat.

Sigyn carelessly threw on the robe and shoved my shirt beneath some towels, scurrying to the door, she pulled it open, revealing a red faced Thor.

''Apologies M'Lady, I assumed you would have a server with you.'' Thor gushed.  
''She has just now gone to retrieve bath salts, you didn't meet her in the hallway?''

_Good my love, you are learning._

''No-'' Thor shook his head, looking a little confused, then a most purposeful look fell upon his face.

_This is it_!

''I have news my Lady. Of your fiancée.'' Thor stated quietly, and I brought myself to sit at Sigyn's ankles.  
She bent down and carefully took me into her arms, where I sat, head on her heart, and purred quite contently.

''What is it?'' Sigyn asked as she ran two fingers down my spin, causing me to purr in earnest.  
_I could get used to this..._

''He will be returning before dawn. Father has asked me to remind you that the wedding ceremony will be held tomorrow at sundown.''

_NO!_


End file.
